


Any Second Now

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [10]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Torture, threatened amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Hogan watches as the Abwehr tortures LeBeau.





	Any Second Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generalsleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/gifts).



> prompt from general-sleepy on tumblr: revenge by proxy + any Hogan's Heroes characters
> 
> (card [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/177921515881/); current list of claimed and filled prompts [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/179939729066/))

Hogan watches, face impassive, as the Abwehr man backhands LeBeau across the jaw. It's hard to sit there and watch as his men -- _his_ men! -- are tortured in his place, but he has to.

 _Just a little longer_ , he begs LeBeau, with his eyes. _Just a little longer, just until the train goes up, just a little longer. Hold on for just a little longer._

He can make it stop, he knows. Stop LeBeau from getting any more cuts and bruises. Stop Carter from crying quietly in the corner even while he tries to make Newkirk's unconscious body more comfortable. Stop himself from having to watch them hurting. That's the hardest part, frankly. It's harder than being tortured himself, harder than watching his men being tortured, harder than knowing the men back at camp will be worrying themselves sick by now. Making a conscious decision to allow the torture to continue in order to protect the mission hurts, deep in his chest. He doesn't know if he can forgive himself for this one.

"Tell us," the uniformed man says, and he's staring at LeBeau, even though everyone is fully aware he's talking to Hogan. "Tell us what we want to know, and we will make sure the Gestapo does not touch you."

"Die," LeBeau spits, and Hogan feels a guilty surge of pride, because LeBeau isn't going to surrender, just like Carter isn't going to surrender and Newkirk isn't going to surrender, and it hits home again that these men are willing to let themselves be tortured to death on his say-so.

The man sighs. "Very well," he says, and retrieves a wickedly serrated knife from the small table by the door. LeBeau's eyes widen, and there's a deep, primeval fear there as he looks over at Hogan, begging for a reprieve that Hogan knows he cannot grant. The man takes LeBeau's left hand, unlocks the cuffs, and sets the knife at the joint between palm and pinky finger. "One last chance," he says. This time his eyes lock with Hogan's, and it makes Hogan's chest ache with fear and pain and guilt even as he shakes his head no. 

"Remember who caused this," the Abwehr man tells LeBeau. "Remember that I gave your leader a chance. Remember that he could have stopped this from happening."

The tightness around Hogan's heart doesn't abate. LeBeau is putting on a brave face, but Hogan knows him well enough to know that he's utterly terrified. _You can stop this_ , he thinks. _You can stop this from getting any worse_. He pushes down the desire, the need, to protect, because it doesn't matter what it costs them. That train cannot be allowed to reach Berlin. 

LeBeau snarls wordlessly and tries to kick out, even though he's tried it before and it's just as useless now as it was then. The man just laughs at LeBeau's effort, pushing the knife against the joint, hard enough to break the skin without doing any permanent damage.

Hogan shuts his eyes.


End file.
